1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for providing a decorative, novelty lighting system that is dynamically and easily changeable by altering the combination and content of translucent pebbles on top of a lighted, mirrored glass base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the number of lighting fixtures and lighting methods available at a reasonable cost to a home owner has expanded to an all time high. There is a common thread and theme throughout the lighting industry however which still focuses on the purely functional application of light directed to a particular spot or diffused to light an extended area.
The sole exception seems to be decorative light which is complementary to art work, but the main focus of the lighting is still to direct or diffuse the light in such a way as to impact another object or display area.
Examples of lighting devices which are used in other than a strictly utilitarian application include U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,954 to Marton showing back lighting used to back light marble; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,095 to Bell showing an arrangement of fiberoptics about a able to light the table; U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,552 to Goddard shows an illuminated mirror having a convex surface directing reflected light; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,460 shows a back lit table having a number of light directing passages; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,934 shows back lighting for planted pots.
There is lacking still a choice of lighting devices which are purely decorative and mood affecting. The current invention teaches a glass base having a lighting system incorporated therein and the use of translucent objects including pebbles or jewels to affect a desirable pattern of lighting on the base and the surrounding area. The use a light bulb to heat scent-releasing pebbles was recognized in U.S. Design Patent D.301,760 to Goutal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,338 shows a light incorporated into a ring for spot-lighting a diamond. In addition, the incorporation of stones and glass for decorative, non-lighting applications was recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 303,359 to Belcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,785 shows a light transmissive structure for a light fixture which is made from crystal clusters incorporated into a hemispherical shape.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, however, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.